


Entrenamiento

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [35]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Frot, Frottage, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gay kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Se suponía que solo era una pelea para entrenar y resolver tensiones.





	Entrenamiento

**Author's Note:**

> Día 27 - Tensión  
Kinktober Multifandom 2019

Un golpe, y la piel ardió debajo, sabiendo que se formaría un moretón, vino un ataque frontal, y pese a las vendas, sus nudillos resentirían haber sido tan descuidados en ese gesto.

El lugar estaba vacío, y sólo podían escucharse sus respiraciones, si Mako o Stacker los vieran, seguro detendrían la pelea, el Capitán Hansen, padre de Chuck, quizá podría comprender que era necesario que liberaran ese enojo, para que no llegara al campo de batalla contra los _Kaijus._

Debido a la herida del Capitán Hansen, ellos pilotearían juntos, pero fue imposible las últimas veces que lo intentaron, existía una nebulosa que impedía cualquier conexión.

Así que estaban allí, intentando sacarla a flote, para patearla cómo se pateaban entre ellos.

Chuck consiguió tirarle al suelo, pero desde allí, Raleight pudo mover sus piernas para que el otro cayera, rodaron por el colchón hecho para entrenar, hasta casi salirse de él. El sudor perlaba las frentes de ambos combatientes, se miraban a los ojos de manera fiera.

Una de las manos de Hansen se encontraba sobre su cabeza, detenida por la de su contrincante, pero el peso de éste caía casi por completo sobre él, porque él había logrado doblarle la mano sobre la espalda, sujetando su muñeca tan fuerte cómo el otro lo hacía.

Se estaban desafiando con la mirada, con los cuerpos tensos, pendientes de otro golpe. Los pechos de ambos subían y bajaban, sus piernas estaban básicamente entrelazadas en una encrucijada, y la adrenalina golpeaba sus sentidos.

Cada uno intentó maniobrar para zafarse, pero no existía modo; al hacerlo solo consiguieron que sus cuerpos friccionaran sin lograr apartarse, sus entrepiernas fueron las más interesadas al respecto de esos movimientos, empezando a responder al endurecerse.

—Suficiente...—Hansen fue el primero en parar aquello—...suéltame.

—Suelta tú primero—respondió Becket.

Chuck no aflojó el agarre, solo intentó moverse hacía arriba, para zafarse del cuerpo que le mantenía el suelo, consiguiendo solo jadeos roncos de ambos, por cómo sus erecciones se rozaron.

—Maldición...—se quejó sonrojado, desviando la vista.

—No me has soltado—Raleight tampoco estaba cómodo con esa situación, quería apartarse, pero tampoco quería perder, y... una tercera voz en su cerebro, le pedía mover sus caderas, para poder sentir más de los fuertes músculos tensos que le causaban placer al tocarse. —¿A la cuenta de tres? —intentó proponer con un poco de cordura y madurez.

—A la cuenta de tres—aceptó Chuck.

—Uno...

—Dos...

—Tres...

Ambos soltaron el agarre que mantenían sobre el otro, más no se separaron, las manos de Raleight sostuvieron el rostro del joven soldado, dejando que los dedos de este estrujaron su camiseta, cuando dieron paso a un beso demasiado salvaje, donde chocaban sus dientes y sus lenguas eran las nuevas contrincantes.

Las caderas de ambos no se detuvieron esta vez se apretaron y frotaron, los movimientos eran bruscos, sin pizca de delicadeza, era todo rudeza y necesidad; sus bocas mordían y las manos apretaban y demandaban.

Becket bajó a besar el cuello del menor, e incluso se dio el lujo de morder un poco, escuchando cómo gruñía sofocado bajo sus caricias, aunque la fricción sobre la ropa empezaba a ser insuficiente, supo que Chuck también lo pensaba cuando apretó su trasero instándolo a más.

Raleight pronto liberó ambas erecciones, y volvió a besar al otro, masturbándoles esta vez en conjunto. El calor del momento era grande, ambas pollas gruesas y duras, se sentían resbalosas de liquido pre seminal entre las manos del experimentado piloto.

No había palabras, porque no había mucho que decir, solo el movimiento de sus cuerpos, las manos de Hansen rasguñando un poco sus nalgas, y él alzándole la playera para morderle el pecho, con el par de miembros palpitando en cada movimiento.

Alcanzaron de nuevo sus bocas y sin besarse los jadeos se ahogaban en el aliento del contrario, el orgasmo se adivinaba en sus facciones, como tenso en su estomago, solo esperaba el justo momento para liberarse, Hansen detuvo una mano en el hombro de su momentáneo amante, y bajo a su gemela para ayudar al otro, acunando los testículos, que pesaban calientes en sus manos, subiendo al tronco, coordinando su movimiento con el de Becket, mirándose a los ojos, cayendo en el pozo hondo de la lujuria más baja, besándose furiosos en cuanto el esperma empezó a hacer expulsado en grandes cantidades, con el éxtasis llenando de espasmos su cuerpo. El líquido blanco macho sus camisetas, abdomen y pecho, eran dos hombres liberando una gran cantidad de tensión.

Raleigh mantuvo su frente apoyada entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro del menor, intentando calmar su respiración.

—Estás pesado...

La queja, lo hizo moverse un poco, solo para quedar recostado a su lado, cerrando los ojos, ordenándole al resto de sus sentidos que tomaran un poco de calma.

—¿Crees que con esto sea más fácil la conexión? —preguntó al chico, aún con los ojos cerrados—¿Tú odio por mi se calmó un poco?

—Quizá no lo suficiente...—le respondió lentamente Chuck—...pero podemos tener otro intento en mi habitación.

Raleight sonrió, quizá volver a pilotear los _jaeger_, tuviera sus ventajas.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
